EAW Bloodsport (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = Midsummer Massacre (2019) | nextevent = Operation: Doomsday (2019) | lastevent2 = N/A | nextevent2 = Bloodsport (2020) }} Bloodsport (2019) is a free-per-view (FPV) event and EAW Network event promoted by EAW for their Voltage brand. The event will be taking place on August 10, 2019, at the in , . It is the first event in the Bloodsport chronology. Production Background Storylines After Veena Adams had to watch The Visual Prophet get traded to Showdown for EAW Champion Malcolm Jones, Adams set her sight on Jones. On the season premiere on Voltage, Adams opened the show up with announcing that she was going on vacation. Before leaving, she announced that Jones would be defending the EAW Championship against a man whose vision for the Voltage brand aligned with Adams', Charlie Marr. Marr had called on Jones during the EAW Draft Show the previous week, and it was apparent whom Adams was going to decide. The EAW Championship Match is going to be in an Electrified Steel Cage of Death Match. After falling short of recapturing the World Heavyweight Championship at Pain for Pride 12, Rex McAllister did not want to go in the route with the “Unique Opportunity Match.” Instead, on the July 21 episode of Voltage, McAllister set his sights on throwing out a challenge to anyone in the Voltage locker room to face him in a match at Bloodsport. He saw this as a way to climb his way back up the ladder and get him back in the World Championship picture. McAllister claimed that his road to Pain for Pride began this second. The same thing for the woman who accepted his challenge, Ms. Extreme. Extreme is on the same boat as McAllister as she had her record-breaking PURE Championship reign ended by Mark Michaels. On the July 28 episode of Voltage, Extreme announced that she and McAllister would face each other in a 30-minute Hardcore Ironman Match. On the season premiere episode of Voltage, Korey Gaines clashed with Tyler Wolfe in a match that would end in a No Contest when Tyler landed harshly on her ankle. On the July 14 episode of Voltage, Gaines meets a woman named Amura, who was sent by Veena Adams to present Gaines with an envelope. The envelope stated that due to Gaines (unintentionally) putting Wolfe on the shelf, he gets an opportunity at Terry Chambers for his Interwire Championship. Adams has allowed Chambers to pick the stipulation. On the July 21 episode of Voltage, Chambers managed to lock in the Coquina Clutch on Gaines. He then announced that their match at Bloodsport is going to be a No Disqualifications Submission Match. At Pain for Pride 12, Consuela Rose Ava eliminated Jesse Barlow to win the 24/7 Battle Royal. On the season premiere of Voltage, Barlow and continued to express his issues with Ava. He claimed that Ava took advantage of Barlow's misfortune. He accused Ava of politicking herself to be involved in the 24/7 Battle Royal and claimed of using her last name to get ahead. Ava came out and said that Barlow should move on from the match and move forward. During her match against Raven Roberts, Barlow interfered and hit Ava with Roberts' Cash in the Vault briefcase to cost her the match On the July 14 episode of Voltage, Ava interfered in Barlow's match with Dr. Bethany Blue and hit his knee with the black rose scepter to cost him the match. She then announced that she and Barlow would face each other at Bloodsport in a Fans Bring The Weapons Match. On the July 21 episode of Voltage, Specialists Champion Andrea Valentine clashed with newcomer Katheryn Wicked. The match ended with Valentine being victorious, but this wasn't the end for Katheryn Wicked. Dr. Ivan Jones and his assistant Melissa, from Hartford Institute of the Mentally Insane, approached Matt Daniels. Jones stated that they never intended for Wicked to go to a place where she's free to harm people. He says that Katheryn is dangerous, and Daniels needs to know that. The segment ends with Wicked kidnapping Melissa. On the July 28 episode of Empire, Wicked went up against Consuela Rose Ava. There, she showed the world that she was a completely different woman and more ruthless than before. Despite in defeat, Wicked set her sights on Valentine. During the same episode, Valentine's interview with Sofia Clarke was interrupted after Melissa with a stamped on her head. Within the note, Wicked announces her intentions to pursue the Specialists Championship at Bloodsport. On the August 4 episode of Voltage, Valentine announced that their match is going to be a Flaming Weapons Match. At Pain for Pride 12, Theron Nikolas lost the Answers World Championship, ending his record-breaking reign. On the season premiere of Voltage, Nikolas' sister, Mia who is determined to help her brother out. Matt Daniels hoped that Mia would be the one thing to get to Nikolas and be the man he used to be. On the July 14 episode of Voltage, Ms. Cash in the Vault, Raven Roberts threw out the challenge to Nikolas at Bloodspot. Roberts wants to push and test herself against anyone. In the same episode, Mia and Daniels went to Nikolas home to try to talk to him to come to Voltage. Nikolas claims that losing the Answers World Championship cut deep and states that Daniels coming is one of the reasons why he wanted to stay away from the company. Daniels goes over everything that Nikolas went through from his debut up to Pain for Pride. Everything steamed from everything that he has gone through. After talking and convincing from Daniels, Theron agrees to go to Voltage. On the July 28 episode of Voltage, Nikolas accepts Roberts' match at Bloodsport in a No Disqualification Match. On the July 7 episode of Voltage, Matt Daniels announces a number one contender's match to face New Breed Champion, Felix Hartley at Bloodsport. This match would pin Kai Zolomon and Cepheus St. Claire against each other. On the July 21 episode of Voltage, St. Claire managed to get a victory over Zolomon via a distraction from St. Claire's manager, Lonnie Delmonty. On the August 4 episode of Voltage, St. Claire cut a promo on Hartley and vows to embarrass her at Bloodsport. He claims that a woman cannot be a leader, and they needed a face that commands the room and is respected. Hartley's entrance music plays, but she is nowhere. The jumbotron begins to play a video of Hartley and her 12 victories in EAW. The video also shows her doing a bunch of things that she usually does like shopping, putting on make-up, taking selfies, and looking good. Suddenly, glass and thumbtacks begin to rain down the ceiling and onto St. Claire and Delmonty. Hartley's voice and laugh appear. The glass and thumbtacks clearly announce that Hartley and St. Claire are going to face each other in a Thumbtacks and Glass Match. Matches Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2019